


A - Z | Kinktionary

by ashleyevans306715



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bukkake, Butt Plugs, Classroom Sex, Collars, Corruption, Creampie, Crossdressing, Cuckolding, Cunnilingus, Dacryphilia, Dark, Deepthroating, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Vaginal Penetration, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Female Ejaculation, Femdom, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, Fluff, Food, Food Kink, Food Play, Gangbang, Graphoerotica, Gun Kink, Gun play, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Hoplophilia, Hostage Situations, Humor, Impregnation, Impregnation Kink, Jerk Off Instructions, Kidnapping, Kinky, Knifeplay, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Lactophilia, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Light Sadism, Mafia AU, Massage, Master/Pet, Mild Blood, Mild Pet Play, Milking, Mob Boss Kageyama, Mutual Masturbation, NSFW Alphabets, Name-Calling, Object Insertion, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Orgy, Panty Kink, Peeping, Pegging, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pet Play, Phone Sex, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Reader, Public Sex, Quirofilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Riding, Roleplay, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Short One Shot, Smut, Stockings, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tongue Piercings, Uniform Kink, Uniforms, Unprotected Sex, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Voyeurism, Whipped Cream, Writing on the Body, Yandere, Zoophilia, nylons, yoni egg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:15:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 14,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyevans306715/pseuds/ashleyevans306715
Summary: Collection of NSFW drabbles with each chapter based on a kink corresponding to an alphabet (for example: A for Anal).Daily updates; tags will be updated with every new chapter.Now complete![haikyuu!! characters x reader]
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Azumane Asahi/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Daishou Suguru/Reader, Futakuchi Kenji/Reader, Hanamaki Takahiro/Iwaizumi Hajime/Matsukawa Issei/Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Reader/Everyone, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Semi Eita/Reader, Shirabu Kenjirou/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader, Terushima Yuuji/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader, Yaku Morisuke/Reader
Comments: 179
Kudos: 992





	1. Introduction

**Index**

  1. **A** is for **Anal** | Miya Osamu | 383 words
  2. **B** is for **Bondage** | Semi Eita | 364 words
  3. **C** is for **Cuckholding** | Daishou Suguru | 366 words
  4. **D** is for **Dacryphilia** | Miya Atsumu | 462 words
  5. **E** is for **Exhibitionism** | Bokuto Koutarou | 450 words
  6. **F** is for **Femdom** | Sugawara Koushi | 319 words 
  7. **G** is for **Graphoerotica** | Tsukishima Kei | 452 words
  8. **H** is for **Hoplophilia** | Kageyama Tobio | 633 words
  9. **I** is for **Impregnation** | Azumane Asahi | 407 words
  10. **J** is for **Jerk Off Instructions** | Sakusa Kiyoomi | 853 words
  11. **K** is for **Knife** **Play** | Akaashi Keiji | 290 words
  12. **L** is for **Lactophilia** | Yaku Morisuke | 463 words
  13. **M** is for **Massage** | Sawamura Daichi | 493 words
  14. **N** is for **Nylons** | Iwaizumi Hajime | 469 words
  15. **O** is for **Orgy** | Aoba Johsai 3rd Years | 973 words
  16. **P** is for **Piercings** | Terushima Yuuji | 598 words
  17. **Q** is for **Quirofilia** | Ushijima Wakatoshi | 407 words
  18. **R** is for **Role** **Play** | Kuroo Tetsurou | 370 words
  19. **S** is for **Sex Toys** | Futakuchi Kenji | 563 words
  20. **T** is for **Telephone** **Sex** | Shirabu Kenjirou | 760 words
  21. **U** is for **Uniforms** | Nishinoya Yuu | 343 words 
  22. **V** is for **Voyeurism** | Tanaka Ryuunosuke | 494 words
  23. **W** is for **Whipped** **Cream** | Tendou Satori | 457 words
  24. **X** is for **X-Dresser** | Hinata Shouyo | 487 words
  25. **Y** is for **Yoni Egg** | Oikawa Tooru | 451 words
  26. **Z** is for **Zoophilia** | Kozume Kenma | 522 words



* * *

**Author's Note**

Hello everyone and welcome to this collection of kinky drabbles starring our favorite volleyball characters :) 

Just some quick notes before we get into the story:

  * Each chapter will be less than 1k words, I'm aiming for between 300 and 600 words.
  * The index as well as the tags will be updated with every new chapter.
  * Some of these kinks may be out of your comfort zone so please keep the tags in mind when reading each chapter.
  * This story will be updated every day! 
  * Please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoy the story, they're very encouraging and I appreciate every single one!



Hope you guys enjoy!


	2. A is for Anal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> __________________________
> 
> A is for Anal
> 
> _sexual penetration of one’s anus_
> 
> Miya Osamu
> 
> 383 words
> 
> __________________________
> 
> tags: anal sex, semi-public sex, name-calling, unprotected sex

“O-Osamu,” you moaned helplessly as the grey haired male continued to plough into you.

His usually impassive face was scrunched up in concentration and restrained pleasure. He bit down on your shoulder to stop the throaty groans from escaping.

With every thrust of his hips, your body jerked against the door of the bathroom stall. Your pussy clenched and unclenched around nothing and you couldn’t decide whether you liked it better when Osamu was fucking you in your pussy or your ass.

Your boyfriend on the other hand, very clearly preferred one over the other and he fucked your ass so often that your body had gotten used to orgasming with just anal penetration.

Yet again, you felt your climax wash over you and Osamu’s large hand covered your mouth to stop your moans and whimpers from attracting unwanted attention.

Osamu moaned your name, pressing teasing kisses to your neck. “Such a good little ass slut. Ya came just from havin’ yer ass fucked, didn’t ya?” he crooned.

“Do ya like when I fuck you from behind?” he asked, continuing to plunge in and out of your tight hole. “Answer me, ya whore.”

“Y-Yes, I love it. I love it when your cock stretches me wide open,” you moaned.

Osamu grunted, driving himself deep then stilled, his warm body completely engulfing your own. You felt his dick twitch inside your tight hole and then the warm tell-tale feeling of liquid filling your insides.

Osamu breathed heavily against your ear, fumbling in his uniform pants pocket for something. Once he found it, he pulled his softening member out of your hole and you whimpered at the emptiness.

It lasted barely a minute though because Osamu twisted something into your asshole quickly and you felt suddenly full again. He wiggled the object around a bit, making sure none of the cum he’d just pumped into you would leak out.

He leaned back and admired the sight of the jeweled butt plug peeking out from between your cheeks. “So pretty,” he grinned, lazily pulling his boxers and pants up and fixing his appearance.

“Keep that in for me for the rest of the day, okay?” he whispered hotly against your ear, patting your rear softly before unlocking the stall door and walking out.

* * *

A/N: Here's the first chapter with my favorite Miya twin! Kudos and comments are much appreciated :) 

**Up next: B is for Bondage**


	3. B is for Bondage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> __________________________
> 
> B is for Bondage
> 
> _the state of being physically restrained_
> 
> Semi Eita
> 
> 364 words
> 
> __________________________
> 
> tags: bondage, oral sex, bdsm, deep throating, face-fucking

“Oh baby, you look so delicious like this,” Semi grinned, petting your head softly.

You were spread eagle on the bed, limbs cuffed to each end of the bed post. A satin cloth was tied tight around your eyes and a ball gag stuffed into your mouth.

You lay before him, completely helpless and at his mercy. Just the way Semi liked it.

“You’ve been such a good girl all day, maybe you deserve a reward, hmm?”

Despite the gag in your mouth, you hummed a garbled affirmative, desperate for Semi to touch you or un-cuff you.

Semi caressed your cheek lovingly before reaching behind your head and undoing the ball gag. He grinned as he watched you take in deep, ragged breaths through your mouth.

“Open wide baby, I have your present right here,” he said and you felt him fist a handful of your hair and jerk your head upwards.

His thick member brushed against your lips smearing pre-cum before plunging in to the hilt. Your trained throat flexed around his member, barely gagging as you deep throated him. Semi groaned at the pleasant warmth encasing his dick.

He began thrusting in and out, face-fucking you at a brutal pace. You tried your best to keep up, breathing through your nose and sucking on his member whenever you could.

Soon you felt Semi bury himself to the hilt and groan heavily as his cum coated the back of your throat. You swallowed awkwardly, the angle your neck was bent at barely helping.

Semi pulled away, humming playfully as he tried to fit the ball gag into your mouth again. You jerked away with a whimper.

“Please Eita-kun, I-I need more,” you pleaded, your pussy clenching hungrily at the thought.

“Shhh baby, don’t be impatient now. If you continue to be a good girl, daddy promises an even bigger reward very soon, okay?”

You whimpered again as the ball gag stretched your lips apart. Semi pressed a soft kiss to your forehead and then you felt the warmth of his body fade away.

The sound of the door opening and closing echoed in the room.

And then, silence.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thank you to everyone who left kudos and subscribed to this story! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter ^^

**Up next: C is for Cuckholding**


	4. C is for Cuckholding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> __________________________
> 
> C is for Cuckholding
> 
> _a kink in which a person gets turned on by their partner having sex with someone else_
> 
> Daishou Suguru
> 
> 366 words
> 
> __________________________
> 
> tags: cuckholding, vaginal sex, oral sex

How had he agreed to this?

Daishou questioned himself for the dozenth time as he watched you moan wantonly.

The Nohebi captain had never expected to find himself in this situation, watching his girlfriend get fucked by another man. And not just any other man, but his rival to the bitter end, captain of the Nekoma boys’ volleyball team.

Kuroo groaned your name as he pulled you back onto his cock, tugging on your hair like they were your reins. Your eyes were glazed over in pleasure and you matched the black haired boy’s every thrust with a skillful rolling of your hips.

Daishou swallowed, watching you fuck yourself on Kuroo’s member like a horny whore. He had never even imagined this situation but the worst part was that he was in fact turned on by the sight.

His member pressed up uncomfortably against the inside of his jeans and Daishou shifted awkwardly. Kuroo’s sharp amber eyes cut to him and Daishou knew he had figured out how aroused he was by the telltale smirk on the rooster head’s lips.

He began thrusting deeper and harder against you, mumbling sweet nothings into your ear. Daishou bit down harshly on his tongue to stop his own groan from escaping, his erection almost painful now.

For one single moment, your hazy eyes met his with perfect clarity and your lips parted in a breathy moan.

“Suguru,” you whimpered and Kuroo’s pace faltered in surprise.

Daishou felt a wide smug grin spread across his face and Kuroo glared at him, snapping his hips up harshly as punishment. You shrieked as you felt Kuroo hit the sensitive bundle of nerves inside you and you came with a long shuddering moan.

Kuroo continued to rut against you and when Daishou noticed his thrusts become more frenzied, he glared sharply at the black haired male.

“Don’t you dare cum inside her,” he scowled. Kuroo grimaced but compliantly pulled out and turned you around, pushing you down onto your knees and shoving his member into your mouth instead.

Daishou relaxed, finally giving into his temptations and undoing his pants, stroking his firm member as he continued to watch Kuroo fuck his girlfriend silly.

* * *

**A/N:** Personally, I quite like how this chapter turned out lol

You guys, I still can't believe the new season of Haikyuu!! is out, it feels like I've waited forever!

As usual, comments and kudos make my day so if you liked the chapter, please consider leaving one :) 

**Up next: D is for Dacryphilia**


	5. D is for Dacryphilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> __________________________
> 
> D is for Dacryphilia
> 
> _a kink in which one is aroused by tears or sobbing_
> 
> Miya Atsumu
> 
> 462 words
> 
> __________________________
> 
> tags: emotional manipulation, mild sadism, no explicit sexual content

You had always been a crybaby.

And Atsumu made sure to use that to his advantage.

It started with hair pulling in grade school then escalated to flipping your skirt and laughing as you would turn an alarming shade of red. You’d burst into tears after every mean prank the Miya boy pulled and you would’ve concluded he was just a heartless bully if it wasn’t for the fact that Atsumu always came up to you afterward to apologize and give you your favorite candy as a peace offering.Not that it excused his behavior but your naive heart would always forgive him.

As you both grew older, Atsumu’s pranks came to an end and your relationship grew more meaningful. But every once in a while his cruel streak would return and it wasn’t until only a few years back that you realized Atsumu was actually turned on by the sight of you in tears. It was an odd fetish but Atsumu made sure it never went too far. It helped that you cried far too easily.

Exhibit A:

“How did you manage to get this wrong? Are ya an idiot?” Atsumu chided, looking over the problem set your teacher had assigned the class last week. “This is the easiest one on there! You ain’t even tryin’,” he accused.

Your face flushed red in embarrassment, tears prickling the corners of your eyes. “I-I’m sorry,” you whimpered, keeping your eyes firmly locked on your lap. You refused to look at Atsumu’s face, scared to see the disappointment in his eyes.

“Why’d I waste a whole Saturday afternoon teachin’ you this if you were gonna get it wrong anyway?”

The first drop of tear stained the fabric of your skirt and you clenched your eyes shut to stop any more from escaping. There was a moment of silence in the room as Atsumu simply observed you with keen eyes. You bit down on your lip to hold back any sobs.

“Hey, baby,” he called, voice soft. He called your name and waited patiently until you looked up and into his brown eyes.

Atsumu’s breath caught in his throat, taking in your flushed cheeks and watery eyes. The beautiful distressed expression on your face made his heart clench and his blood rush south.

He curved his hands around your cheeks, drawing your face close to his own. “Baby, you gotta try harder okay? You ain’t failing this class!”

You nodded immediately, eager to please him and redeem yourself. “I know ya ain’t stupid,” he said, kissing you sweetly.

“C’mere,” he spread his arms and you crawled into his lap, letting him kiss and cuddle you.

“I love ya baby,” he cooed.

“I love you too,” you replied, pressing a shy kiss to his jaw.

* * *

**A/N:** No explicit sexual content in this one. Idk how I feel about this... Atsumu turned out to be a manipulative dick, oops?

**Up next: E is for Exhibitionism** (Any guesses who it's gonna be about?)


	6. E is for Exhibitionism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> __________________________
> 
> E is for Exhibitionism
> 
> _sexual arousal at the idea or reality of being seen naked or engaged in sexual activities by others_
> 
> Bokuto Koutarou
> 
> 450 words
> 
> __________________________
> 
> tags: exhibitionism, public sex, vaginal sex

“Koutarou, this camping trip was your idea. They’re going to notice if you just disappear during one of the activities you planned!” You complained.

Bokuto huffed, looking away with a childish pout. “Akaashi can lead them for a few minutes,” he replied, working on the unnecessarily complicated (in his opinion) drawstring holding up your sweatpants.

“Kou,” you whined, but it sounded half-hearted even to your own ears as your boyfriend quickly pushed your pants down to your ankles, tugging your panties down next.

Your back was pressed up against the rough bark of a large tree in the forest, a little ways off from the clearing where you and Bokuto had left the rest of your friends to set up the campfire for the night.

“It’s still in public,” you mumbled. “Anyone could come across us.”

The words seemed to turn Bokuto on even more and his dick stiffened, gold eyes glinting wildly as he rubbed his member against your slick pussy lips.

“That’s what makes it so exciting,” Bokuto cheered, voice a loud whisper that made your heart race in fear of being overheard.

His bulbous head parted your folds and he jerked his hips sharply, slipping in an inch or two. You gasped, biting down on your lip.

“Imagine the expression on their faces,” he whispered hotly into your ear. “Catching you with your legs wrapped around me, totally fucked out.”

He pulled out and thrust back in, a little deeper this time.

“What a bad example you’d be setting for your favorite underclassmen. What would Akaashi and Tsukki think?”

You pressed your forehead into the side of Bokuto’s neck, hiding the aroused flush coloring your cheeks. But Bokuto could tell his words had turned you on with the way you tightened around his dick.

He finally bottomed out, burying himself to the hilt inside your warm cavern. Your cute breathy moans spurring him on even more.

“How disgustingly kinky,” he teased, starting to rut ruthlessly into you.

***

You and Bokuto stumbled into the clearing where Kuroo and Akaashi already had a fire going.

“W-We brought more firewood,” you blurted as an explanation for why you’d been missing for the past twenty minutes. “J-Just in case we run out.”

Bokuto nodded, going along with your lie and dropping the pile of wood by one of the tents.

Akaashi’s calm blue eyes darted from your swollen lips to Bokuto’s mussed up hair and then trailed lower to where both your sweatpants’ ties were undone.

Kuroo picked out a stray leaf from your hair with a dry smile and Tsukishima rolled his eyes.

Yeah, you two weren’t nearly as stealthy as you liked to believe you were.

* * *

**A/N:** I feel like this one didn’t focus all _that_ much on the actual sexual content…. but oh well :/

Big thanks to those who subscribed, commented and left kudos! I'm so happy to see you guys are enjoying these :)

**Up next: F is for Femdom**


	7. F is for Femdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> __________________________
> 
> F is for Femdom
> 
> _relationships where the dominant partner is female_
> 
> Sugawara Koushi
> 
> 319 words
> 
> __________________________
> 
> tags: dom/sub, femdom, face-sitting, cunnilingus, hand job

“Oh, Koushi, you’re so good at this,” you groaned, grinding down harder onto the silver haired man’s mouth, careful not to suffocate him.

Sugawara responded eagerly to your praise, his tongue stroking deeper into you.

You let out a sigh of pleasure, one hand absently running through his soft hair while the other fingered the black collar around his neck.

You lifted your hips and jerked Sugawara’s hair slightly until his eyes locked onto your own. Suga took in lungfuls of air, his chin coated in slick and his cheeks flushed.

You smirked, loving how debauched the typical gentlemanly Sugawara looked.

“Do you like your new role as my pet, Koushi?” you teased, tugging lightly on his collar again.

His tongue lolled out to lick up the residual wetness on his face and you felt your pussy clench at the absolutely fucked out expression on his face.

Suga whimpered as you twisted your body over his and sat back down on his face, but this time so that you were facing his lower half.

You ground down onto his mouth and Suga immediately resumed lapping at your dripping cunt. You wrapped one hand around his painfully erect penis and pumped him slowly.

Suga groaned as you slowly fastened your pace focusing on the weeping head of his cock. You could feel his tongue lashing slow and eventually stop completely as his mind was overtaken by lust and pleasure.

Suga’s breathing fastened and his hips jerked up reflexively. With a shuddering cry, he exploded all over your hand and his belly.

You pulled your hand away from his softening dick and licked at the cum on your hand. Caressing Suga’s soft hair with your clean hand, you cooed: “Don’t stop now, pet. I’m not done yet.”

There was a pause and you felt Suga take in a shuddering breathe before his soft tongue was back to sucking on your clit.

* * *

**A/N:** Writing this was soooo out of my comfort zone lol. I'm not sure whether I'm happy with this one... what do you guys think?

**Up next: G is for Graphoerotica**


	8. G is for Graphoerotica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> __________________________
> 
> G is for Graphoerotica
> 
> _the fetish of body writing_
> 
> Tsukishima Kei
> 
> 452 words
> 
> __________________________
> 
> tags: no explicit sexual content, attempt at humor

Tsukishima Kei was the smartest guy in your class.

He always turned in all his assignments on time, answered every question the teachers posed to him and always ranked first in every exam.

Tsukishima Kei was the smartest guy in your class, but for all his smarts he could also be incredibly dumb.

You’d been trying to throw hints at him about your attraction to him for weeks now but the tall blonde still seemed completely oblivious to your advances.

He’d turned down every girl who’d ever confessed to him — not that there were many of those, his rude personality often tended to drive all initial admirers away — so you were pretty sure he wasn’t looking for a relationship. But that was alright, you weren’t thinking of anything quite so long term either.

Simply put, you just needed an outlet for your sexual needs and frustrations. And you thought the blunt, sarcastic blonde was the perfect candidate.

If only he would pick up on the hints already!

But this time you were confident. There was no way he could miss the clues this time.

You cornered him in the empty classroom after the last bell had rung and all students and the teacher had cleared out. You closed the door to the classroom, thankful that his friend Yamaguchi had gone ahead to volleyball practice instead of waiting for Tsukishima like he usually did.

You turned around and cleared your throat to catch the blonde’s attention.

Tsukishima looked up and cocked one thin brow, eying your determined expression through the lens of his square glasses.

“Can I help you?” He asked, voice dry and impatient.

“Yes, as a matter of fact, you can,” you huffed, confidently.

Tsukishima blinked, snarky comeback dying on the tip of his tongue as you abruptly yanked your uniform shirt up and your skirt down, revealing the smooth expanse of your stomach.

Dark marker ink stained your otherwise unblemished skin and Tsukishima read the slightly messy scrawl to himself with furrowed brows.

“ _Insert dick here_ ” it said with a crudely drawn arrow pointing down and towards what hid behind your simple black panties.

Tsukishima’s eyes widened, his face flushing completely red.

You took in his expression with a triumphant smile.

“Finally, you get it!” You cheered. “My place, tonight at 8. Don’t be late,” you pointed a finger obnoxiously at him. “I’ll text you the address. Bye Kei!”

You fixed your uniform, unlocked the classroom door and skipped out. Tsukishima remained frozen in his seat.

He swallowed thickly, trying and failing to erase the image of the lewd words on your skin.

Would he visit your house tonight?

Definitely. And he’d be bringing a set of markers with him.

* * *

**A/N:** No explicit sexual content in this one either. This chapter kind of wrote itself but I liked how it turned out so I didn't change anything. I hope you guys liked it too.

Why didn’t reader just tell Tsukki what she wanted directly like a normal person? Your guess is as good as mine XP

I'm curious whether there's any particular character/kink that you're looking forward to? If so, let me know in the comments!

**Up next: H is for Hoplophilia**


	9. H is for Hoplophilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> __________________________
> 
> H is for Hoplophilia
> 
> _sexual attraction to firearms_
> 
> Kageyama Tobio
> 
> 633 words
> 
> __________________________
> 
> tags: mafia AU, name calling, kidnapping, non-con, gunplay, blow job, face-fucking

There’s a sharp knock at the door. Kageyama’s cold blue eyes remain focused on you as he calls out a curt _enter_.

“No response yet, boss,” his lackey informs him. Kageyama scowls, handsome features contorting in rage before his expression clears up just as quickly. He shoos his lackey away and stands to his formidable height when the door is firmly shut again.

You refuse to look up at him, eyes firmly fixed on your black heels. You subconsciously curl up into yourself, hunching your shoulders and occupying as little space on the armchair as possible.

Smart black shoes enter your line of sight before Kageyama’s hand threads through your hair and jerks your head up. You whimper in pain and fear, Kageyama smiles cooly.

“You better hope your pathetic husband listens to our demands,” Kageyama growls. “Or it’s gonna be very bad news for you.”

Your vision blurs with tears and you bite your tongue to hold back the sobs threatening to burst past your lips. Kageyama continues to observe with a detached sense of amusement.

He reaches into an inner pocket of his dark suit jacket and pulls out a sleek handgun. Your breath catches at the sight and you automatically try to jerk away but his hand is still twisted in your hair and all it does is cause your scalp to sting.

You let out a sharp yelp but stop abruptly when you feel the cool metal of the gun against your temple. Kageyama is smiling now but it’s a terrifying sight.

“Imagine what it would look like,” he speaks, voice deceptively smooth and calm. “A bullet through your brain. Blood splatters on my wall. It would be a work of art.”

He trails the gun down the side of your face, poking it playfully into the soft flesh of your cheek before settling it lightly on your bottom lip. “Open,” he commands.

You blink up at him in surprise and confusion. Kageyama’s eyebrow twitches, clearly impatient and he clicks his tongue before shoving the barrel of the gun past your lips.

You make a muffled sound of surprise and Kageyama pets your hair lovingly. “I want you to suck, bitch. Think of it as your husband’s cock, if it helps.”

Kageyama’s voice is almost teasing but the dark and intense look in his eyes tells you how serious he is. When you don’t react fast enough, he frowns and clicks the safety off the gun.

Your gasp is caught in your throat, your heart is racing with pure unadulterated fear and after taking in the mafia boss’ expectant expression, you slowly wrap your tongue around the barrel of the gun and start sucking.

Your fingers tremble on your lap and you can hardly look at Kageyama’s manically pleased smile. You try to do as he said, imagine that it’s your husband’s dick in your mouth and not a weapon that could easily blow your brains out.

You hollow out your cheeks and make soft slurping sounds as you give a blowjob to Kageyama’s handgun. The sight makes his pants tighten and he slips a finger over the trigger, not missing the way your body tenses up in fear again.

He smirks and tightens his grip on your hair, starting to face fuck you with the gun. He continues messing with you for a few minutes, loving how your eyes are teary and your cheeks ruddy from exertion.

He pulls the gun out of your mouth abruptly and you’re left gasping for air, drool running down your chin.

You hear Kageyama unzip his pants and then his hand is back in your hair, caressing your head like one would a beloved pet dog.

“Open wide,” he says and this time, you know it’s not going to be a gun.

* * *

**A/N:** Personally, I love mob boss Kageyama lol

**Up next: I is for Impregnantion**


	10. I is for Impregnation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> __________________________
> 
> I is for Impregnation
> 
> _sexual arousal from the possibility of impregnating one’s partner_
> 
> Azumane Asahi
> 
> 407 words
> 
> __________________________
> 
> tags: impregnation kink, fluff?

Asahi loved how bold and straightforward you were — after all, if you hadn’t marched up to him during third year of high school and practically demanded that he go out on a date with you, he didn’t think he’d ever have mustered up the courage to do so himself.

But sometimes, your forthright personality could prove to be quite troublesome…

_“Asahi, I want a baby!” You had all but screamed it as the two of you cooed over Daichi’s new born._

_Asahi yelped, nearly dropping the child in surprise. He took in the determined, earnest expression on your face and flushed darkly when he realized you were being completely serious._

_“Put a baby in me, Asahi,” you repeated and Asahi nearly slapped his hand over your mouth to make sure no one overheard your shameless words._

But ever since that day, he hadn’t stopped thinking about it.

Sometimes he’d watch you as you moved about the house dressed in nothing but an old shirt of his that hung off your smaller frame like a baggy dress. He’d imagine what you would look like with a swollen belly, the shirt stretched taut over your stomach.

He’d try to picture a child, maybe a small baby girl because he’d always wanted a daughter he could spoil. She would have your expressive eyes and his brown hair. Maybe she would have your confidence or maybe she would be shy and soft-spoken like himself. But either way, she would be loved, the perfect combination of you and him.

The image would sometimes send an uncontrollable burst of love through him, a feeling that would squeeze his heart tight and make his eyes water.

He wanted it. He wanted a baby, with you.

And he couldn’t deny that the thought of you filled with his seed, your small frame off-balanced by a large beach ball sized pregnant belly, your breasts tender and swollen — it sent all the blood in his body rushing straight to his dick.

So that night, Asahi decided to be the bold one. He was going to give you what you wanted. He would fuck a baby into your tight pussy.

“A-Asahi, you’re not, ngh.” Your nails dug painfully into his back as you bit back a moan. “C-Condom, you’re not wearing a condom.”

Asahi pressed a firm kiss to your lips. “I know,” he replied before he buried his raw member to the hilt.

* * *

**A/N:** Big thanks to everyone who has subscribed, commented and left kudos so far! I'm so happy by all the positive feedback :D

**Up next: J is for Jerk-off Instructions**


	11. J is for Jerk Off Instructions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> __________________________
> 
> J is for Jerk Off Instructions
> 
> _a person instructing a man on how to masturbate_
> 
> Sakusa Kiyoomi
> 
> 853 words
> 
> __________________________
> 
> tags: mutual masturbation

“Mmm, Yoomi, aren’t you a sight for sore eyes,” you smirked, taking in your boyfriend’s figure. Sakusa sat comfortably on a chair, pants and underwear down around his ankles while holding his prick in one hand.

Sakusa gave you an impatient glare. “Stop wasting time or I’ll change my mind,” he threatened. It had taken you a few days of pouting and begging and bribing to get Sakusa to agree to this — he liked to be in charge when it comes to your bedroom activities and it had taken some effort to convince him to let you take control.

You giggled. “Alright, let’s see how big you can get,” you teased. “Stroke yourself for me, Yoomi. I want you to wrap your hand around your dick and stroke yourself from the base to the tip. Nice, slow strokes.”

Sakusa did as you said, his hand moving with ease over his slowly growing erection — up and down, from the head of his cock down to his balls. You watched with intrigued eyes from your position perched at the edge of his desk as Sakusa brought himself up to his impressive size.

“Good job,” you praised Sakusa, ignoring the dry glare he sent your way at your mock patronizing tone. “You’re doing so well Yoomi, I think you deserve a little reward.” Your lips quirked up in a grin as you unbuttoned your jeans and pushed it down your hips. Your simple black underwear followed and you spread your legs so that Sakusa had a clear view of your pussy.

You ran your index finger along your slit, rubbing your folds gently as you took in the intent expression on Sakusa’s face. He didn’t stop stroking himself, glare softening into a pleased smirk as he watched the erotic sight of you rubbing yourself.

You pinched your clit, moaning softly as the stimulation paired with Sakusa’s own soft groans made your cunt gush. “Do you like the sight? Don’t stop stroking, Yoomi. F-Faster,” you stuttered as you thrust one finger into yourself.

Your greedy pussy took your finger in deep and your eyes threatened to drift shut. You bit down on your lip, pushing your finger in and out and then slowly adding another, stretching them wide inside your pussy.

Sakusa swallowed, his eyes dark with lust as he took in your flushed and aroused expression. He imagined his own fingers spreading you open for him, his dick pistoling into your tight pussy and his hand squeezed around his cock. He worked himself faster, feeling the wetness at the head of his cock.

“Stop stroking, Yoomi,” you suddenly commanded, voice hard and Sakusa’s steady hand stopped abruptly, surprised by the instruction.

“What do you —” Sakusa’s voice was husky and irritated, fingers twitching with the need to continue jerking himself off.

“Just enjoy this moment,” you soothed. For a moment, it looked like Sakusa was considering ignoring your instruction but his hand remained frozen in place and you smiled, pleased.

Sakusa groaned as he watched you add a third finger to the mix, bucking your hips as you chased your own orgasm while he was forced to just hold onto his dick. He could feel his member pulsing in his hand, rock hard and so very sensitive.

You moaned his name as you fucked yourself and Sakusa clenched his teeth to remind himself he had promised to let you take control and guide him. His patience paid off as soon, you slowed your own pace and settled for softly rubbing your clit instead.

You gave him a lazy smile. “Good boy. Now I want you to press your palm against the head of your cock and just rub it. That’s it, just like that,” you encouraged as Sakusa groaned and grunted rubbing his palm against his bulbous head, red, angry and so very sensitive.

Sakusa moaned, eyes losing focus for a moment before zeroing back in on your fingers that rubbed your clit at the same tempo as him. Sakusa was surprised by the tingling sensation that ran through his body as he rubbed his head. The tip of his penis seemed to be all he needed to touch to draw closer and closer to his release.

He groaned your name as he felt himself draw near and your breathing increased in return as you slipped your fingers back into your wet cut, rolling your hips and curling your fingers.

“S-Stroke yourself, Yoomi. I want you to cum for me,” you said, voice a throaty whisper.

Sakusa squeezed his throbbing erection, hands moving rapidly before his penis shot out ropes of cum. Sakusa’s dark eyes darted up to your face as you hit your own orgasm, clenching around your fingers and cumming with a shout of his name.

You slid your wet fingers out, sucking on them and giving him a sultry look. Sakusa licked his lips, eyes dark and hungry.

“You had your fun, now it’s my turn,” he muttered, standing from his chair and slipping between your spread legs, so lost in desire that he wasn’t even bothered by his cum stained floor.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm so sorry for this chapter, I feel like it's such a mess. Sakusa feels veryyyyy OOC to me and I rewrote this 3 different times with different characters AND different prompts but for some reason I just can't seem to get J right T.T

I'm sooooo not satisfied and I feel really bad uploading this chapter, but I'll make sure the future chapters are better!

**Up next: K is for Knife Play**


	12. K is for Knife Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> __________________________
> 
> K is for Knife Play
> 
> _sexual practice involving the use of knives_
> 
> Akaashi Keiji
> 
> 290 words
> 
> __________________________
> 
> tags: non-con, yandere, knife play, bondage, blood

“Shh, don’t cry. I’m not going to hurt you,” Akaashi said, voice soft and soothing.

And completely at odds with the sharp knife he had pressed up against your neck.

You flinched and tried to move away but the ropes dangling from the ceiling that bound your wrists allowed little mobility.

Akaashi trailed the blade along its sharp tip up your neck and along the curve of your jaw. You whimpered, eyes squeezed shut. Your pulse raced and blood seemed to roar loudly in your ears, fear overriding all other senses.

“So pretty,” he mumbled, mostly to himself, as he took in the terrified expression on your face. He felt his cock stiffen and if it wasn’t for his immense patience, he would have had you choking on his member already.

Instead, Akaashi moved the blade up to your cheek, pressing down just slightly so that a thin cut opened up and a light trickle of blood flowed down your cheek.

You gasped, tear filled eyes snapping open at the stinging sensation. Akaashi moved in close, grabbing your chin in one hand to stop you from moving your head and licking up the blood with his tongue. You didn’t dare breathe until he had moved away from you.

He assessed you cooly with his deep blue eyes before twirling the knife in his hand. With one easy flick of his wrist, he shredded through the thin material of your shirt, leaving two scraps of cloth to dangle off your shoulders.

Akaashi’s eyes gleamed excitedly as the unmarked skin of your torso was revealed.

The blade glinted sinisterly under the dim light in the room.

“Oh, we’ll be having so much fun,” he purred.

All you could do was sob silently.

* * *

**A/N:** I was going for a yandere!Akaashi, if you couldn't tell :P This one was pretty short but let me know what you guys think!

**Up next: L is for Lactophilia**


	13. L is for Lactophilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> __________________________
> 
> L is for Lactophilia
> 
> _sexual pleasure from watching or engaging in sexual activity with lactating women_
> 
> Yaku Morisuke
> 
> 463 words
> 
> __________________________
> 
> tags: lactation kink, pregnant reader, fluff (i guess?), milking

You groaned as you lowered yourself into your comfy overstuffed armchair. It was a bit of a struggle with your beach ball sized stomach. You grumbled under your breath, feeling moody and exhausted.

You could hear your husband in the kitchen, washing the dishes from that night’s dinner. Your hand rested on your belly, stroking it lovingly and hoping your daughter wouldn’t be keeping you up all night again.

Your hand slowly reached up to your breast and you hissed as you cupped the swollen mound.

“What’s wrong?” Yaku asked, appearing by your side and looking over you with concern.

You smiled at him. “It’s nothing,” you said, ignoring the discomfort in your breasts. You had started lactating a few days ago and ever since, your breasts were incredibly heavy and sore. You mentally made a note to buy a breast pump if only to relieve some of that pressure in your tits.

Yaku, clearly not believing you, crouched beside you. He rested one hand over your belly, the other cupping your cheek to press a soft kiss to your lips. “Is it the baby? Does something hurt?”

You knew Yaku won’t stop worrying unless you told him. “It’s just my boobs,” you mumbled shyly. Yaku nodded knowingly and pushed you gently by your shoulder, letting you relax and melt into the armchair.

“Let me take care of you,” he said with a sweet smile, fingers tugging your oversized shirt down your shoulder.

Your breasts were bared to him, you’d gone braless because you had started to hate the feeling of the fabric rubbing up against your tender nipples.

Yaku cupped one mound, massaging it slowly and you winced at first but soon the slight pain faded away and you leaned further into your husband’s skillful hands. Yaku squeezed gently and a squirt of liquid escaped your nipples.

You flushed, slightly embarrassed but Yaku took it in stride, anything but shy. He licked up the liquid from your soft skin, tongue pressing flat against your pert nipple before he engulfed it in his warm mouth. There was a soft suction and suddenly Yaku was milking you.

You moaned in bliss and the discomfort in your breast lessened and your fingers threaded through Yaku’s soft hair, tugging him closer against you. “Oh, Mori, that feels so good,” you breathed.

A few minutes later, Yaku pulled away. Some milk dribbled out and down your chest and Yaku dabbed it away with the neckline of your shirt. “Better?” he asked.

You nodded dazedly, watching him through heavily lidded eyes as he licked innocently at his lips and smiled down at you. When he moved in on your other breast, you let out a soft sigh, counting your lucky stars for granting you a husband like Yaku.

* * *

**A/N:** Just some sweet domestic fluff, I guess…?

I love Yaku so much, I feel like he's really underrated :/ If anyone knows any good Yaku/Reader stories please let me know in the comments :D

**Up next: M is for Massage**


	14. M is for Massage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> __________________________
> 
> M is for Massage
> 
> _use of massage techniques on a person for their sexual pleasure_
> 
> Sawamura Daichi
> 
> 493 words
> 
> __________________________
> 
> tags: vaginal fingering

“I’m cashing this in,” you said as soon as Daichi walks through your front door, waving the handmade ‘One massage’ coupon that came as part of his V-Day gift package in the air.

Daichi plucked the paper from your fingers and gave you a sympathetic frown. “Tough day at work?”

“You have no idea,” you groaned. “Now stop talking and start massaging.”

With that, you pulled off your oversized pajama shirt, leaving you in just a pair of lace undergarments and fell onto the bed on your stomach.

Daichi chuckled but obliged, climbing onto the bed and resting one thigh on either side of your body, settling on your legs while making sure not to crush you under his weight. He undid your bra to reveal the bare expanse of your back.

You sighed in bliss as you felt Daichi’s strong hands work the tense muscles of your back. kneading and rolling out the kinks until you were pliant like putty in his hands. Daichi’s nimble fingers worked his way down your back and you let out a surprised squeak when you felt him grab fistfuls of your ass cheeks and start massaging them.

“W-What are you doing?” you mumbled, words half lost in a moan as Daichi worked his magic.

“It’s part of the massage so just relax and enjoy it,” Daichi spoke, voice a low husky timbre.

Daichi squeezed and pinched at your ass until the flesh was a soft pink. You buried your face in the soft pillow to muffle your moans. His warm hands tugged your panties down your hips and you didn’t even think to refuse, eagerly lifting your hips to help him.

Daichi parted your ass cheeks and pressed a finger teasingly against your puckered hole, loving the shudder that ran through your body in anticipation. His hands moved down, pressing the muscles of your thighs instead and you keened, wanting his hands back on your rear.

Daichi chuckled. “Patience, baby,” he scolded you lightly, continuing his strong ministrations.

His hands slowly worked their way back between your thighs and you squirmed as you felt your clit rub against the bedsheets. Daichi finally slid a finger up your slit, collecting up the wetness before smearing it into your folds.

You groaned, “Daichi, s-stop teasing.”

The ex-captain grinned, thick fingers parting your lips and slipping in with a soft squelch. He built up a steady tempo that had you withering under him soon enough. When he curled his fingers and hit the sweet spot deep inside you, you could’ve sworn stars exploded behind your lids.

You trembled and whimpered his name as your orgasm washed over you. Daichi pulled his fingers out, his digits slick with fluid. Your thighs quivered in the aftermath of your release. Daichi pressed a soft kiss to your shoulder and you sighed, your body completely loose and relaxed.

“You should give me these massages more often,” you mumbled sleepily.

* * *

**A/N:** I think I could really use a Daichi massage right about now lol

Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, bookmarked and given kudos! We reached 10k hits and I am beyond grateful for all the support and positive feedback :) I can't believe we're halfway done with this series! It feels like only yesterday I was writing A :P 

**Up next: N is for Nylons**


	15. N is for Nylons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> __________________________
> 
> N is for Nylons
> 
> _sexual arousal by wearing or seeing someone else wear nylons_
> 
> Iwaizumi Hajime
> 
> 469 words
> 
> __________________________
> 
> tags: teacher/student relationship, age gap, classroom sex

‘ _Heh_ ,’ Iwaizumi thought to himself sardonically, feeling the sweat beading at his forehead. ‘ _I always thought Shittykawa would be the one in a situation like this_.’

He watched you arch your back and wither in pleasure under him, your soft moans breaking the silence in the lecture hall. Your fancy dress shirt was falling off your shoulders, reveling your breasts and your pencil skirt was hiked up around your waist.

Iwaizumi grunted as he thrust into you again, his hands tightening their hold on your calves.

‘ _These damn stockings_ ,’ he mused, feeling the smooth material under his hands. He trailed one hand up your calf and all the way to your thigh where a garter belt held the nylon stockings up. He fingered the elastic at the top, feeling his dick twitch excitedly as he remembered how turned on he’d been all through class watching your long legs covered by the sheer black fabric.

He hitched your legs higher so that they rested on his shoulders, causing you to squeak as you were dragged forward on the desk, nearly hanging off of it now. The sudden change in position caused Iwaizumi’s cock to press up inside you at a brand new angle and you mewled at the sensation.

Iwaizumi pressed kisses to your inner things, thumb rubbing soothing circles against the nylon. His fingers dug into your flesh through the material harshly as he felt you tighten around him.

“Hajime,” you groaned, fisting his dark hair as you felt your orgasm approaching.

Iwaizumi rutted into you with renewed vigor, his stamina hardly affected. He sucked on the soft flesh of your thigh, determined to leave a mark.

Just when you thought you’d explode from the pleasure, you felt your climax hit you and with a muffled shriek, you came all over Iwaizumi’s thick cock.

Iwaizumi continued thrusting into you, his own orgasm far off but that was okay, he would collect at a later date.

When your eyes refocused and your breathing stabilized, Iwaizumi pulled out of you, grabbing the box of tissues from the teacher’s desk drawer and helping you clean up.

He tucked himself back in and zipped up his pants while you buttoned up your shirt and fixed your skirt. You fingered the thin tear in your stockings with a small pout, looking up to reprimand Iwaizumi for his compulsive need to touch and feel the fabric, when you noticed him heading towards the locked classroom door.

“Oi, where do you think you’re going?” you frowned, grabbing hold of the back of his shirt collar. “We still need to discuss that shitty assignment you turned in last class.”

Iwaizumi groaned.

Fucking his professor _and_ getting in trouble? Yup, definitely the type of situation he expected Oikawa to get into…

And yet, here he was. Damn nylons.

* * *

**A/N:** I imagined MC to be maybe 5 years older than Iwa...? So even though she's his professor, she's not _that_ much older than him. But I guess it's up to you how wide you imagine the age gap to be haha 

**Up next: O is for Orgy**


	16. O is for Orgy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> __________________________
> 
> O is for Orgy*
> 
> _sex party consisting of multiple partners_
> 
> Oikawa + Iwaizumi + Matsukawa + Hanamaki
> 
> 973 words
> 
> __________________________
> 
> tags: non-con / dub-con, fivesome, gangbang, oral sex, hand job, vaginal sex, double penetration in one hole

“Come on,” Oikawa coos in your ear, body pressing close against yours and forcing your back into the wall. “You promised, remember?”

The house party is crowded and the only way you can hear Oikawa over the loud music is because of how close he is to you.

You flush, trying to push him away weakly. “I was drunk,” you retort. “I didn’t mean it.”

“Aw,” he pouts, pressing one hand to his chest. “Don’t say that, you’re breaking my heart.”

You roll your eyes and finally escape his hold. He lets you walk a little ways before he grabs you by the wrist and drags you into one of the bedrooms. You pull your wrist away harshly, ready to yell at the handsome brunette when you notice the three other figures in the room.

Iwaizumi, Hanamaki and Matsukawa watch you with dark, expectant eyes and you feel a chill run down your spine. Behind you, you hear Oikawa lock the bedroom door and turn to make a run for it but he’s already herding you towards the three other boys.

“W-What’re you doing?” you yelp, struggling in his hold.

“Didn’t you tell me you wanted to take us all on?” Oikawa teases.

“No, I didn’t,” you retort but you know it’s a lie. It had been drunk, post-sex pillow talk and you’d teasingly told Oikawa you wanted to do him and his teammates at the same time. Oikawa hadn’t said anything and you’d both forgotten about that random comment. Or so you had thought.

Apparently Oikawa had remembered. And had gone ahead to arrange it too.

Iwaizumi’s warm hands settle on your shoulder and you squeak as he easily shoves you onto the large bed in the room.

You move to get up but Hanamaki and Matsukawa are on either side of you, holding you down with two firm hands on your shoulders. You kick your feet viciously but Iwaizumi climbs on top and settles onto your thighs and you’re suddenly immobile.

You curse your decision to wear your skimpiest black dress when the boys easily wrangle it off your body. You undergarments follow and soon you’re completely naked under Iwaizumi who grins deviously. You distractedly note that Oikawa, Hanamaki and Matsukawa have pulled their dicks out and swallow as you take in their sizes.

Iwaizumi forces your legs apart and trails his fingers up your inner thigh. You squirm at the ticklish sensation. “S-Stop,” you stutter, trying to twist away from his hold.

He reaches your hot core and doesn’t waste any time pushing a finger in. You’re not wet enough so the intrusion burns and you yelp, trying to struggle and move away.

But Matsukawa uses the opportunity to force your mouth around his dick. Hanamaki guides your hands to his own length and wraps his hand around yours, helping you stroke him and setting the pace.

With every pump, your resolution wavers. After all, this had been a dark fantasy of yours for quite some time. By the time Iwaizumi forces a third finger into your tight cunt, you’ve given up trying to resist them and are moaning around Matsukawa’s thick cock.

Oikawa watches his friends ravage you with a dark heady gaze, hand moving languidly over his own erect penis.

“Damn, she’s good,” Matsukawa grunts as you press your tongue flat against the underside of his cock and suck.

“No wonder you keep going back to her, Oikawa,” Hanamaki agrees.

You establish a steady rhythm and are now jerking Hanamaki and sucking Matsukawa off with ease. You feel Matsukawa twitch against your tongue but he pulls out before he can release down your throat and instead he and Hanamaki coordinate their releases to paint your face with it at the same time.

Iwaizumi has replaced his fingers with his much bigger cock and he jerks his hips experimentally, groaning at the feel of your pussy squeezing tight around him.

“Move over, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa says, voice smooth as honey.

You think he’s going to take you in the ass, it wouldn’t be the first time. But instead you feel the head of his cock press up against your cunt, right alongside Iwaizumi’s own thick cock.

Your breath stutters. You’ve done a lot but two cocks in one hole? That’s a first even for you.

It’s a very tight fit and maneuvering around each other takes some getting used to, but soon Oikawa and Iwaizumi are jackhammering into you. You’ve never felt fuller and the feeling of two cocks rubbing against your pulsating walls has you moaning uncontrollably.

Hanamaki shoves his cock down your throat to silence you and give you something other than your stuffed pussy to think about. Matsukawa meanwhile sucks on your tits.

All the stimulation to your body is setting every nerve ending on fire and it’s no surprise that you’re cumming way faster and way harder than you normally would. Iwaizumi grunts and stops moving as the warm embrace of your inner walls brings him to orgasm. He pulls out and it’s just Oikawa with his amazing stamina now.

It takes a few more minutes for the brunette to finish. He pulls his softening penis out and chuckles at the sight of cum seeping out of your pussy. He uses his thumb to push whatever has escaped back in and then looks up at you, your hair is plastered to the back of your neck and your forehead with sweat, there’s slowly drying cum on your cheek and chin, dripping down your neck and your lips are parted to take in deep breaths.

He mentally decides he loves this look on you.

“Next time, I’ll bring the whole team along.” Oikawa promises, his dark words completely at odds with the sunny smile and the sweet kiss he presses to your forehead.

* * *

**A/N:** This one ended up a lot longer than I planned lol

* _acorn777_ pointed out that this isn't really an orgy but more of a gangbang, which is technically true so I guess I cheated a little bit hehe. Hope you guys don't mind ^^

**Up next: P is for Piercings**


	17. P is for Piercings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> __________________________
> 
> P is for Piercings
> 
> _a kink where one finds piercings or the act of getting pierced arousing_
> 
> Terushima Yuuji
> 
> 598 words
> 
> __________________________
> 
> tags: oral sex

As you both basked in the afterglow of a passionate round of sex, you mumbled languidly to Terushima, “Piercings are so sexy, I wish I had one.”

Terushima turned, arms tightening around your body as he looked down at you with a curious, feral grin. “Oh yeah?” he quirked a brow. “And where would you get this piercing?”

You hummed playfully, using your index finger to part his lips and gently tugging on his tongue to reveal the silver stud glinting on his pink appendage. “Maybe on my tongue so I can drive you crazy during oral too.”

Terushima nipped at your finger. “Ha, you’d cry like a baby if your first piercing was on your tongue,” he teased.

“Where else can I get piercings?” you mumbled thoughtfully, mostly to yourself.

Terushima pushed himself up on his elbows so that he was looming over you with a devilish look in his eyes. “Let me show you,” he said, all excitement and anticipation.

“Eyebrow piercing,” he used his thumb to trace the curve of your eyebrow.

“Nose piercing,” he flicked your nose playfully and you scrunched it up in mock irritation.

He pressed his own nose to your neck and kissed up to your earlobe, lazily nibbling on the soft flesh. You shuddered, goosebumps rising as Terushima blew softly into your ear.

“Ear piercings,” he whispered, voice an octave lower.

He slotted his lips over your own, his tongue slipping in smoothly to tangle with yours. He didn’t bother saying it out loud but your mind supplied the words for you: _Lip piercing. Tongue piercing._

Terushima’s lips trailed lower, over your collarbones and to your chest. He flicked his tongue over one of your nipples and you moaned, arching your back in response. _Nipple piercings._

Terushima watched with dark eyes as your nipples pebbled under his warm tongue. He imagined the flesh pierced with shiny silver barbells or pretty gold rings and groaned lowly at the picture painted in his mind. He continued sucking and biting on your nipples until you had your hand buried in his blonde hair, lips parted in silent ecstasy and nipples puffy and erect.

Only then did Terushima move lower, tongue dragging over your belly and swirling teasingly around your belly button. He dipped in and looked up at your face, grinning when his deep brown eyes locked with your own lustful ones.

_Naval piercing_.

Your breath hitched as you realized what Terushima’s next destination on the map of your body was. Your toes curled in anticipation as he settled between your thighs. He pressed a kiss against your core, sucking in one of your outer lips and then releasing it with a wet _plop_.

You flushed, whining when Terushima repeated the motion teasingly on the other lip.

_Outer labia piercings_ — not that you were even keeping track anymore, too focused instead on how Terushima’s skillful tongue lapped up the wetness between your legs.

His lips finally locked around your tiny clit and suckled greedily as you thrashed against the soft pillow and mattress, moaning Terushima’s name. He dipped his tongue into your pussy and you felt the odd but familiar press of his silver stud against your inner walls. The added pleasure from the stud always drove you crazy, brining you to orgasm insanely fast.

“Yuuji,” you groaned, legs locking around his broad shoulders to drag him in closer, to get his tongue to delve in deeper.

Terushima smirked, all thoughts of piercings completely fleeing his mind as he dedicated himself to making you scream his name at the top of your lungs.

* * *

**A/N:** This one feels a lot tamer after that wild previous chapter haha

**Up next: Q is for Quirofilia**


	18. Q is for Quirofilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> __________________________
> 
> Q is for Quirofilia
> 
> _a sexual fetish for hands_
> 
> Ushijima Wakatoshi
> 
> 407 words
> 
> __________________________
> 
> tags: hand job

You were a professional pianist.

It was how you had met your boyfriend, Ushijima Wakatoshi. The pro volleyball player had attended one of your concerts with his mother and grandmother, and all three of them had fallen in love with the soft and serene melody of your compositions.

Ushijima loved watching you play the piano. The way your lips would quirk into a faint smile, the way your eyes would never stray from the music sheet, the way your hands would move deftly over the black and white keys.

Your hands, Ushijima could admit to himself, he had a weird obsession with them. He loved your soft hands, so different from his own calloused ones. Your long, slender fingers that came with being a pianist, the well maintained nails and cuticles.

Not only did he watch your hands intently when you played the piano, he watched your hands intently all the time. He loved how they would curve gracefully around the flower arrangements you would put together for his grandmother, the way your hands would move swiftly and skillfully while you chopped up vegetables for dinner.

But he especially loved when your beautiful hands were wrapped around his cock.

A low growl rumbled from the depths of his chest as he watched your small hands wrap around his thick girth, sliding from base to tip. You thumb flicked over his slit, collecting the pre-cum and rubbing it along his swollen head.

He hissed out your name, urging you to go faster. With a coy smirk, you squeezed just the slightest bit tighter and started pumping him at a fast and steady pace.

The veiny ridges along Ushijima’s dick felt familiar yet dangerous and he groaned as he felt his member twitch in your hold.

Your hands jerked him off faster, wrists twisting in that way that drove him absolutely crazy.

Ushijima didn’t stand a chance against those hands he loved so much.

With a deep guttural groan, he released himself all over your hands, some of his ejaculation landing messily on your neck and chest since you were kneeling between his legs.

You brought your hands up to your lips and licked them clean under Ushijima’s dark and intense gaze, all too aware of what it was doing to him.

You felt your core clench in anticipating as you watched his eyes gleam with a rough primal lust — a reminder that the night was still young.

* * *

**Up next: R is for Role Play**


	19. R is for Role Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> __________________________
> 
> R is for Role Play
> 
> _acting out a fantasy while engaging in sexual activity_
> 
> Kuroo Tetsurou
> 
> 370 words
> 
> __________________________
> 
> tags: no explicit sexual content, attempt at humor

“Is there a problem officer?” Kuroo gave you a charming smile through the car’s rolled down window.

“Sir, are you aware that the car you’re currently driving has been reported as stolen?” you asked the messy haired man, tone curt.

“What, really? I had no idea, there must be a mistake,” Kuroo drawled, expression an exaggeration of shock.

“I’m going to have to ask you to step out of the vehicle, sir,” you continued in your no-nonsense voice.

Kuroo let out a heavy sigh, getting out of his car. “Is this really necessary? Like I said, I’m sure there’s been a mistake.”

“I’ll still have to take you down to the station, sir. It’s protocol,” you informed him.

“Aren’t you going to frisk me officer? Shouldn’t you be reading me my rights too?” he teased and your eye twitched in annoyance.

“Sir, if you don’t cooperate, I’m going to have no choice but to restrain you with these handcuffs,” you held up the gleaming metal with a smug smile.

“Oh no, guess I’m totally at your mercy,” Kuroo stated wryly before his lips quirked into a scheming smirk. “Unless,” he stalled before quickly pulling out a small colorful water gun from his back pocket.

“Hands up, officer, looks like I’ll be the one handcuffing you,” he teased.

You pouted, breaking character. “Tetsu! You’re cheating! I’m supposed to handcuff you to the bed and have my wicked way with you.”

Kuroo cackled. “No can do, kitten. Give it up, your ass is mine,” he emphasized his point with a quick playful smack to your butt.

When you didn’t move fast enough for his liking, Kuroo sprayed you with the water pistol causing you to shriek in surprise.

He twirled you around and bent you over so that you were pressed up against the side of the car, arms twisted behind your back, Kuroo being careful to ensure it wasn’t painful for you.

He pushed his body flush against your own, jutting out his hips obscenely to make sure you could feel his erection against your ass.

“You better listen to me officer, I have my own baton that I’ll gladly use to discipline you,” he whispered darkly into your ear.

* * *

**A/N:** This was so fun to write. Kuroo's one of my all time fav characters and I can totally imagine him being a little shit when it comes to RPing hahaha

Hope you guys liked this. Thank you for reading!

**Up next: S is for Sex Toys**


	20. S is for Sex Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> __________________________
> 
> S is for Sex Toys
> 
> _use of objects to facilitate sexual pleasure_
> 
> Futakuchi Kenji
> 
> 563 words
> 
> __________________________
> 
> tags: public sex, egg vibrator

You cleared your throat, causing all the students in the room to focus their attention on you.

“Thanks guys for staying late for this meeting. As you know the Spring Festival is coming up, and as usual each club will need to put up a stall and event of some kind,” you informed them, voice confident and collected.

“If you have ideas already, you can let either me or the vice president know. You can also brainstorm with us but the final idea needs to be submitted for approval b-by the… e-end of the month,” your steady voice stuttered abruptly and your fingers clenched the papers in your hand tightly.

Some of the students furrowed their brows in confusion as your voice went a pitch higher and your cheeks flushed slightly.

“President, are you okay?” one of the students asked cautiously.

“I-I’m fine,” you bit down on your lip, mentally berating yourself for stuttering.

Your eyes zeroed in on the handsome brunette in the corner of the room. Futakuchi Kenji, attending the meeting as the Boys’ Volleyball Club Captain, leaned back in his seat with a smirk.

Unbeknownst to everyone in the room but the two of you, right at that very instant, under your prim and proper school uniform, you had an egg vibrator stuffed into your pussy.

And the remote to control that vibrator rested with none other than your all too smug boyfriend.

Kenji caught your eye and winked, discreetly twirling the dial under the desk and causing the egg to vibrate faster inside you.

Your legs quivered and you gripped the edge of the teacher’s podium with white knuckles, trying your best to prevent the moans from escaping your lips.

“A-As I was saying,” you started again, taking small breaks to catch your breath. “Each club will be allotted a fixed budget for all the materials needed for your stall.”

The vibrator was suddenly turned off and your eyes automatically darted to Futakuchi is surprise. Was he done? You’d expected him to torture you all through the hour long meeting.

You pushed your suspicions out of your mind and continued leading the meeting. Futakuchi didn’t turn on the vibrator again and you were definitely grateful and relieved.

Once he was sure you were lulled into a false sense of security, Futakuchi pulled the remote out of his pocket again with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

You were distracted, answering some questions that that art club seemed to have about the Spring Festival.

Perfect.

Futakuchi twirled the dial completely to the right, turning on the vibrator to the highest setting.

Your words cut off into a sharp yelp as you clenched your legs together in surprise. You could feel the insistent buzzing in your spasming pussy and the heavy blush creeping up the back of your neck. If you didn’t know any better, you’d think everyone in the room could hear the buzzing of the tiny device your boyfriend had loving pushed into you while you two were messing around in the bathroom.

“It’s so hot,” he had crooned. “Knowing the studious and innocent student council president is really just my little bitch. You filthy slut.”

You looked up now into his pretty boy face and felt the truth of his words as all you could think about was jumping his bones, audience be damned.

* * *

**A/N:** Kind of an abrupt end but I didn’t wanna drag it out too much.

**Up next: T is for Telephone Sex**


	21. T is for Telephone Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> __________________________
> 
> T is for Telephone Sex
> 
> _talking through sexual acts over the phone_
> 
> Shirabu Kenjirou
> 
> 760 words
> 
> __________________________
> 
> tags: phone sex, mutual masturbation, hand job, vaginal fingering

It was the third night of your week long family vacation to Hawaii and while you had definitely been having a great time, you couldn’t deny that you missed your boyfriend too. You crawled into bed and called Shirabu. He answered on the third ring and a subconscious smile quirked up your lips at the sound of his voice.

“Jirou, I miss you,” you crooned into the phone. Shirabu chuckled on the other end and you could imagine him rolling his eyes.

You told him excitedly about your trip and all the activities you’d been doing for the past couple days. “We even get access to a private beach and the lifeguards here are so hot,” you said this mostly to tease him and from the annoyed _tch_ that pierced the silence, you knew you had succeeded.

“The weather’s so good too, I feel like staying out in my bikini all day,” you continued. “Ne, Jirou, did I show you the new bikini I bought?”

“No,” he answered, voice still laced with petty jealousy. You held in a snicker.

You found a photo in your gallery of yourself clad in the revealing bikini, the camera angled to display your cleavage enticingly. You sent it to him and waited while he opened the message.

There was a rush of air on the other end of the line and you smirked as you imagined him gaping at the image.

“What do you think?” you asked, voice slightly more sultry. “Do you like it?”

“Of course I do,” he answered without missing a beat. His own voice was an octave lower and you felt excitement bubble up as he continued, “I’d like to take if off you too.”

You hummed playfully, shifting on the soft hotel bed and getting comfortable. “Oh yeah? What would you do then? Once you’ve taken off my bikini and it’s lying on the floor. And I’m standing in front of you, naked.”

“I’d kiss you, along your jaw. Down you neck. I’d cup your breast and rub my thumb over your nipple. You’d look so cute with your face flushed and eyes wide. You’d moan so prettily too.”

Your fingers trailed down to your breasts, squeezing them softly. You imagined Shirabu flicking his tongue over your nipple, his strong hands holding you down by the waist.

“Then I’d trail my fingers lower. Over your hips. Between your thighs. You’d be soaking already, so needy for my touch,” Shirabu continued.

Your fingers stroked your pussy and you realized he was right. Your wetness had seeped through your thin panties and you whimpered as you pushed the fabric aside and rubbed your clit, slowly pushing one finger through your folds.

Shirabu’s dick throbbed at the sound of your moans. He leaned against the pillows, one hand holding the phone against his ear and the other pushing his boxers down his hips to release his member.

He stroked himself slowly, imagining what you would look like right now. Spread out on your bed, fingers stuffed into your pussy as you fucked yourself wishing it was him instead.

“Are you touching yourself right now?” He asked, smirking when you let out a choked sound of confirmation. “Do you wish it was me? Do you wish it was my fingers pumping in your hot, tight pussy right now?”

Your fingers moved faster at his husky voice, mind roaming and picturing Shirabu’s lithe form over your body.

“Bet you wish it was my cock instead. If I was there, I’d have your legs wrapped around me. That dirty pussy would be tight around my dick already, I’d thrust in so deep you would see stars. You’d be such a mess, clenching tight around me, trying to milk my cock. You know I’d fuck you good; I’d fuck you so hard, you wouldn’t be able to walk straight tomorrow.”

“J-Jirou,” you whimpered, incredibly turned on by his dark promises. You stuffed another finger into your spasming pussy, breathing heavy and irregular.

Shirabu swallowed heavily at the soft whimpers and groans from your end, his hand moved faster over the head of his cock, smearing pre-cum and bringing himself closer and closer to his release.

“Fuck,” he hissed through his orgasm, imagining it was your tight, warm pussy he was cumming into.

Shirabu eyed the mess on his hands with a frown, your sweet moans still sounding in his ear. He had so many things he wanted to do to you when you returned, just the thoughts were enough to have him hard again.

________________________

**A/N:** I love Shirabu and I feel like there aren't that many stories starring him so I really wanted to make this chapter about him. But I'm not completely satisfied with this one :/

**Up next: U is for Uniforms**


	22. U is for Uniforms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> __________________________
> 
> U is for Uniforms
> 
> _sexual arousal by wearing or seeing someone dressed in uniforms_
> 
> Nishinoya Yuu
> 
> 343 words
> 
> __________________________
> 
> tags: classroom sex

“Don’t,” you squeaked and Nishinoya froze, one hand having pulled his volleyball uniform halfway up his torso, revealing the smooth skin of his flat stomach.

He shot you a startled, questioning look and you flushed, looking away shyly.

“Can you keep it on?”

Nishinoya frowned, confused but shrugged good-naturedly and returned to your arms, still dressed in his orange uniform.

He attacked your lips eagerly and you responded, hands fisting the material of his shirt. He cupped your breast through your thin T-shirt and you moaned into his mouth as he started kneading.

“N-Noya-senpai,” you moaned, adding the honorific just to get him more excited.

It worked a little too well and you were soon bent over a desk in the empty classroom with Nishinoya thrusting into you with his relentless stamina.

Nishinoya reached under your skirt to rub your clit and you tightened up around his dick, causing him to groan into your ear.

“This is such a good present,” he grunted, hips slapping against your ass as his jerks turned more frenzied. “For winning the regionals.”

Your face flushed as you remembered the match between Karasuno and Shiratorizawa that had concluded a mere two hours ago. The passion with which Nishinoya had played, the way his eyes seemed to gleam with excitement and hunger, the super cool way he’d received the great Ushiwaka’s serve — just remembering it all sent you down a dark spiral of lust.

Nishinoya nibbled on your earlobe, knowing it drove your crazy and with a few more pumps, you both reached your shared orgasms.

Nishinoya unwound his arms from around your limp body and helped you sit atop the desk. You snuggled into his chest, rubbing your cheek against his uniform happily like a kitten.

Nishinoya pulled away slightly, calling your name. You hummed in acknowledgement.

“Seeing me in my libero uniform turns you on, doesn’t it?”

Your eyes snapped open and you felt your face heat up. “N-No,” you denied vehemently but the boisterous player just laughed, clearly not believing you.

* * *

**A/N:** XYZ are killing me... Why is it so hard to come up with prompts for those letters? T.T

**Up next: V is for Voyeurism**


	23. V is for Voyeurism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> __________________________
> 
> V is for Voyeurism
> 
> _sexual arousal in watching an unsuspecting person naked or engaged in sexual activity_
> 
> Tanaka Ryuunosuke
> 
> 494 words
> 
> __________________________
> 
> tags: vaginal sex, riding, accidental voyeurism

It had been an accident.

Tanaka had just wanted to pick up his uniform that he’d forgotten in the club room. He hadn’t expected the room to still be occupied so late in the evening. He remembered opening the door a sliver and then freezing at the sight that greeted him.

You and Daichi. You and Daichi naked. You and Daichi going at it in the club room, completely naked!

It had been a total accident, Tanaka _really_ hadn’t meant to walk in on you two. But then, he hadn’t been able to look away. So he stood there, hidden behind the door, watching through the crack, jaw unhinged and steam practically blowing out of his ears.

You were seated on Daichi's lap, his strong arm wrapped under your bust pushing your breasts up as you rode him with abandon. Daichi’s head was thrown back in pleasure, eyes shut and mouth open to let out heady groans. One of your hands was tangled in his short locks, the other reaching between your thighs to rub at your clit.

Tanka slapped his cheeks (then flinched, peeking cautiously to make sure the noise hadn’t caught either of your attentions — luckily, it hadn’t) but try as he might he couldn’t tear his eyes from the expression of total lust and desire on your face.

_'Does this count as cheating on Kiyoko-san?'_

And then you looked up and right at him and Tanaka felt his blood freeze in his veins. His eyes widened in shock and his heart raced in fear of being caught peeping.

But to his total surprise, you didn’t scream or scramble to cover yourself up. Instead, you winked at him, pressing your index finger against your lips in a promise to keep his dirty secret.

Tanaka swallowed, his pulse racing for an entirely different reason now. He could feel the start of an erection and shifted slightly, mindful to not make a noise but the discomfort didn’t get any better.

Your eyes remained locked on Tanaka’s as you directed Daichi’s head to your neck and let him pepper your skin with love bites. Your pace didn’t falter at all, Daichi’s fingers digging into your hip as you bounced on his dick.

Tanaka’s hand hovered awkwardly over his crotch, he could’ve sworn you were putting on a show for him now. Your moans were louder, sultrier and your movements were slow and deliberate, making sure Tanaka had a perfect view.

And then suddenly you froze, eyes glazing over and Tanaka knew you had found your release and you moaned his captain’s name and fell back into Daichi’s chest, exhausted. Daichi pressed a lazy kiss to your lips, completely oblivious to the wing spiker still gaping at them from behind the club room door.

Tanka closed the door silently and stood there for a few seconds, thoughts racing. Then he turned and made a beeline for the showers, intent on fixing the problem in his pants.

* * *

**A/N:** Ahhhh did Tanaka comes off as a bit of a pervert in this one? OTL I’m so sorry haha

**Up next: W is for Whipped Cream**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written for Vexelier_Suix_Cipher. Thank you for all the support! :)


	24. W is for Whipped Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> __________________________
> 
> W is for Whipped Cream
> 
> _the use of whipped cream in sexual activity_
> 
> Tendou Satori
> 
> 457 words
> 
> __________________________
> 
> tags: food play, oral sex

“ _Hot summer, hot, hot summer,_ ” Tendou hummed along to some song he’d heard over the radio the other day. His singing was barely louder than your own whimpers.

You fidgeted in discomfort, the marble counter top that had felt deliciously cool against your clammy skin a few minutes ago was now painful against your bare back. Tendou dragged a finger over your chest and held it up so you could see the sticky white substance dripping from the end.

He popped it into his mouth and widened his eyes mockingly. “Mm, so sweet,” he grinned.

He shook the whipped cream can in his other hand and your breath caught in anticipation. He aimed the nozzle at your naked pussy and used his thumb and index finger to spread your lips open. You moaned as the cold liquid was squirted into you.

The melting whipped cream on your chest felt weird, sticky and gross and you whined as Tendou sprayed more onto your stiff nipples.

Finally satisfied with his masterpiece, the redhead set the can aside and smiled down at you. “Ittadakimasu~” he said before going straight for your right breast.

You arched your back in pleasure as Tendou licked and sucked on your breast like it was a scoop of ice cream. His tongue swirled around your nipple, paying special attention to it, knowing how wet that made you.

You could feel the melting whipped cream dripping out of your pussy but were barely able to focus on anything other than Tendou’s tongue right at that instant.

“S-Satori,” you whimpered, tangling your fingers within his wild hair and tugging softly. Tendou switched to your other breast, giving it the same treatment.

When he deemed your chest clean enough, he moved down to between your thighs. He blew lightly on your clit and you shuddered, extremely sensitive and aroused.

Tendou trailed his tongue along your slit, sucking up all the whipped cream that had slipped out before delving deep into your folds. Your pussy clenched sporadically from the pleasure, forcing more whipped cream onto Tendou’s tongue.

Tendou curled his tongue inside you and you shrieked when you felt him press up against your g-spot. Your legs locked tight around his shoulders and you grabbed the edge of the kitchen counter with a white knuckled grip when your orgasm finally washed over you.

Tendou spent a few more minutes down between your thighs, cleaning you up and pressing soft kisses to your clit and pussy. When he finally pulled away and looked up, he realized you had taken the time to sit up and grab the whipped cream canister he had set aside.

You shook it with a mischievous sparkle in your eye. “Your turn,” you smirked.

* * *

**A/N:** So, this was originally going to be W is for Wax Play but I was having a really hard time working with that prompt. It just felt awkward and choppy. So I went for some sweet whipped cream sex instead lmao (even though technically it's not a kink)

**Up next: X is for X-dresser**


	25. X is for X-dresser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> __________________________
> 
> X is for X-dresser
> 
> _act of wearing items of clothing not often associated with one’s sex_
> 
> Hinata Shoyo
> 
> 487 words
> 
> __________________________
> 
> tags: crossdressing, mild humiliation, mild dom/sub, femdom, underwear fetish, semi-public sex

“Will you stop squirming so much?” Kageyama scolded Hinata, scowling darkly as the orange haired boy yelped in surprise. “What’s the matter with you?”

“N-Nothing!” Hinata replied, a little too quickly. Kageyama narrowed his eyes at the shorter boy but eventually gave up and looked away with a huff.

Hinata craned his neck discreetly, spotting your familiar figure standing in the assembly line across from him. Heat crept up his neck when he noticed your mischievous smirk. He looked away quickly.

The principal droned on about school regulations, either unaware or unbothered by the fact that half the student body had already tuned him out. A soft clanking sound drew Hinata’s attention and his eyes darted to the coins lying by his feet. He turned back and you gave him an innocent smile.

“Sorry, Shoyo, looks like I dropped my change,” you said. “Can you pick them up for me?”

“Y-Yes, of course,” the boy squeaked, bending at the waist to pick up the coins. Your eyes took in the curve of his ass and then trailed higher to where his untucked uniform shirt had ridden up, exposing the neon pink strap of his underwear, or rather _your_ underwear.

Hinata was reminded of the very same fact when the skimpy thong rode up his butt crack and he quickly straightened up, face red as a tomato and coins clutched tight in his hand like they’re his lifeline.

“H-Here,” he stammered, holding it out to you but refusing to make eye contact. You snickered, accepting your dropped change and ruffling Hinata’s hair playfully. “Thanks, Shoyo.”

Hinata turned away quickly, face still red. Kageyama gave him an odd look but Hinata simply stared at his shoes, too embarrassed to face anyone.

***

You pushed closer to Hinata’s lithe frame, snaking your tongue into his mouth. The orange haired boy wrapped his arms around your waist, barely able to keep up with your fast, aggressive pace. You pulled away with bright eyes and flushed cheeks.

It was lunch break and you had both snuck away to the volleyball club room, knowing it would be unoccupied and locking the door from the inside just in case someone decided to drop by.

“I can’t believe you actually did it, Shoyo,” you murmured, one hand trailing to his waist, dipping a finger past his uniform pants and fingering the tail of the thong. “That’s so hot.”

Hinata blushed and you watched the red spread across his face appreciatively. No one could possibly guess that the volleyball obsessed Hinata Shoyo would wear his girlfriend’s underwear to school. It was so naughty, so very kinky that the thought thrilled you and sent a spark of arousal to your very core.

You bit down on your lower lip temptingly, feeling smug when your boyfriend’s eyes automatically darted down to your lips, then grabbed Hinata’s shirt collar and dragged him in for another passionate kiss.

* * *

**A/N:** I’ve ruined our innocent little Hinata lmao

~~(We're so close to the end guys! I might cry lol)~~

**Up next: Y is for Yoni Egg**


	26. Y is for Yoni Egg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> __________________________
> 
> Y is for Yoni Egg*
> 
> _egg shaped gemstones for vaginal insertion_
> 
> Oikawa Tooru
> 
> 451 words
> 
> __________________________
> 
> tags: no explicit sexual content, attempt at humor

As a pro-volleyball player, Oikawa was often away traveling to foreign nations for matches and team retreats. He had a habit of bringing back extravagant gifts for you, no matter how much you insisted it was unnecessary. So, you weren’t surprised to know that he had decided to get you a gift regardless, again.

You unwrapped the small package carefully, Oikawa hovering around you like an eager puppy. You opened the fancy looking box and blinked at the object nestled on the velvet cushion.

It was a medium sized stone, undeniably gorgeous. Its surface was smooth, glossy and a beautiful shade of pink. You trailed your fingers over it in slight confusion. It was too big to be a pendent and it didn’t have any chain around it either so what was this?

“Thanks Tooru,” you smiled, unsurely at your boyfriend who continued to take in your expression with an expectant gaze. “What a beautiful… paper weight?”

Oikawa’s eager smile dipped into a pout. “It’s not a paper weight,” he whined, looking at you as if you were supposed to know just what the rose colored stone was. “It’s a yoni egg!”

“Hah?” you voiced, intelligently. You picked up the stone and shook it softly. It was heavy and solid, was this really an egg?

“What the fuck is a yoni? Is it a bird?”

Oikawa’s face scrunched up weirdly, like he was struggling to hold back his laughter.

“No, silly,” he pressed his finger into the crease between your brows playfully. “It’s not a real egg. It’s a stone that you put inside your vagina.”

Oh.

_Oh_.

“What the fuck?” You dropped the stone back into the box like it was on fire. “Why would I do that? Why would _anyone_ do that?”

“It makes the sex better,” the setter announced with a wide grin.

You eyed the stone in your hand, partly in disbelief and partly in horrification.

Oikawa pressed a hand to his chest, feigning injury. “Your loving boyfriend bought it for you, you won’t even try it?” He widened his eyes innocently. “Not even once?”

In the past, whenever you tried to reject Oikawa’s expensive gifts, his puppy dog eyes had always worked in his favor. Oikawa could practically see your walls practically melting. Soon you’d let out a sigh of mock irritation but agree to try out the egg and he’d kiss you, and you’d both stumble towards the bedroom, lost in the passion —

Oh, but this time, you didn’t react as you usually did. Instead, your eyes narrowed dangerously, much to Oikawa’s confusion.

“Oi, Shittykawa, are you telling me the sex is bad?”

Oikawa’s eyes widened. Ah, he might’ve celebrated a bit too soon.

* * *

**A/N:** Istg Y was the hardest letter to find a prompt for. Idk how this turned out… I feel like the ending was kinda meh… Oikawa’s such a hard character for me to write, idk why. I love him but his personality is just so difficult for me to get right haha.

But omg guys, we’re almost at the end! Just one more chapter to go!

** Up next: Z is for Zoophilia **

_ (don't worry it won't involve animal sex, that's a kink I'm not quite ready for lol) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Supposedly, yoni eggs can help strengthen your pelvic floor. A stronger pelvic floor is associated with:
> 
>   * more intense orgasm
>   * stronger internal grip during penetrative sex
>   * reduced symptoms of incontinence
>   * reducing the risk of or treating uterine prolapse
>   * reducing the risk of leakage and promoting healing after vaginal childbirth
> 

> 
> However, there hasn’t been any scientific research on the risks or benefits associated with using jade eggs. So there’s no proof that it actually works!


	27. Z is for Zoophilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> __________________________
> 
> Z is for Zoophilia
> 
> _sexual fixation on non-human animals_
> 
> Kozume Kenma
> 
> 522 words
> 
> __________________________
> 
> tags: pet play, pegging, butt plug, anal fingering, hand job, vaginal sex, mild femdom

Your face was slightly flushed from excitement, eyes positively ravenous as you took in your adorable boyfriend, spread out on the bed. Kenma laid before you, completely nude save for the cat ear headband and the collar around his neck.

“I have a present for you,” you said, bringing out the item from your bag.

Kenma’s eyes widened at the cat tailed butt plug. It wasn’t too big and the cat tail matched the cat ears he was wearing. His nose scrunched up in mild irritation — he wasn’t a fan of this role play, he had never liked animals. But when he took in your eager expression, he sighed silently deciding to try it out for your sake.

“Meow,” he mewed, compliant with your demands.

You smiled wide. You crawled over him, pressing a loving kiss to his lips before leaning over to the bedside drawer and pulling out a bottle of lube.

You squirted some of the liquid onto the butt plug and some directly onto his pinched hole. Kenma shivered at the cold sensation but the discomfort was the last thing on his mind when he felt your fingers start probing him.

You were gentle and slow as you made sure Kenma wasn’t in pain. He stretched tight around your finger — first one, then two, until eventually you were pumping three digits into his ass.

Kenma’s mind was a mess and all he could manage was horse moans and soft meows. His penis was partially erect and leaking pre-cum, all without being touched.

You finally decided he was ready and pressed the butt plug against his hole, pushing in gently. Kenma tensed up despite being prepped, his ass tightening around the butt plug and his face flushed at the odd sensation of being so full.

You stroked Kenma’s dick to help him relax and distract him from the butt plug stretching his hole open. It seemed to work and the blonde threw his head back, groaning with abandon. Your hand moved faster over his erect shaft, taking care to make sure he wouldn’t cum.

You tugged on the butt plug lightly with your other hand, slowing down your hand job and focusing back on his rectum. You started to gently fuck Kenma in the ass and the blonde squirmed at the new pleasure spreading through his body.

“Oh, Kenma, I wish you could see your face right now,” you purred, twisting the plug deeper into him and watching his mouth part in a silent moan. “You look so fucked out.”

Kenma twitched but mewed dutifully and you couldn’t deny yourself anymore. You pressed soft kisses all along his flushed neck and face, climbing over him and positioning yourself above his erect penis. The butt plug remained in him, the cat tail twitching every time Kenma bucked his hips.

“Good kitty,” you said, caressing his soft blonde hair and rubbing your thumb over the fake kitty ears. “Reward time,” you trilled excitedly, before helping him sheath himself completely into your hot core, eliciting loud moans from both of you.

Kenma didn’t like cats but this might be his only exception.

* * *

**THE END.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A** aaaand that's a wrap! This has been an absolutely amazing journey and I want to thank everyone who read, commented, subscribed and gave kudos to this story. Thank you from the bottom of my heart! You've all been great sources of encouragement and motivation :)
> 
> If you're interested in more haikyuu!! content, please consider checking out my other one shot smuts:
> 
> { **[Nerd Kink](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25989133)**[ | bokuto x reader x kuroo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25989133) }
> 
> { **[Here, Kitty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26159818)**[ | lev x reader](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26159818) }
> 
> { **[Cousins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272858)**[ | kuroo x reader](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272858) }
> 
> { **[Game On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26390020)**[ | kenma x reader](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26390020) }
> 
> { **[Break Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26511109)**[ | ushijima x reader](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26511109) }
> 
> { **[Tease](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629726)**[ | iwaizumi x reader](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629726) }


End file.
